


Backpedaling

by otakugirl1500



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is mean to Wolfram, M/M, Wolfram and Shinou have special connection, except for Cheri-sama and Conrad and eventually Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakugirl1500/pseuds/otakugirl1500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri made the biggest mistake in his life. Consequences made him realize something really important, all he needs to do now is figure out how to fix it. </p><p>I suck at summaries</p><p>Note: The story is kinda AU, but at the same not since they are still in KKM world. Also the characters don't act like characters in anime or manga, so they are kinda of OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my forte so if you see some grammatical errors that don't make sense whatsoever, I apologize in advance.

_The wheels of fate began spinning._

_It happened on a beautiful, spring day; gentle breeze embraced the sakura trees in a motherly hug causing the petals to dance as if there was a festival. Although the sun was up high, the temperature was perfect for a walk in a garden. It seemed as if nothing could make the day more perfect. However, that wasn't the case for Wolfram von Bielefeld, a 19-years-old looking boy, born into royalty, whose mother was the 28th Maou. That day was the beginning of the saddest, innocent, and one of the most beautiful love story..._

 

 

 

Everyone, the whole Shin Makoku, was excited, anticipating for the arrival of the new Maou and the Sage. Everyone but Wolfram, no, instead he took his time practicing his swordsmanship.

Soon after he began practicing, one of the maids notified him  that His Majesty arrived. He practiced for a few more minutes, then took shower and dressed up appropriately, and went straight to the dining room.

The moment he walked in, Wolfram was stunned. The first thing he noticed were those onyx colored eyes that shined in a way that would’ve made diamonds look like ordinary rocks. And his hair, those black locks, he bet that if he to run his fingers through them, the only thing he would feel would be silk.

Maou noticed that someone walked in and looked at Wolfram thus causing him to snap back to reality. His manners made him bow in from of Maou then he gracefully took his seat near Cheri-sama, his mother, and Maou.

“Maou-sama, this is my son, Wolfram von Bielefeld.”

“Nice to meet you, Wolfram. I’m Yuuri Shibuya,” smiled Maou. Goodness, that smile quite literally took his breath away and it seemed that one of his brothers, Conrad Weller, noticed it.

He almost smiled too when his brother, Gwendal von Voltaire,added quickly, “He is very annoying, short-tempered, demanding, and tongue-ill.”

Wolfram felt nor anger nor pain. By then he was pretty much got used to it. However, he saw pity in those onyx orbs and it wasn’t acceptable in for him,. Therefore, it caused him to to bad talk about Yuuri, the fact that he was human, and his human mother and just about everything; he would do anything just to not see pity (of course soon after the words escaped his lips, he regret to ever even opening it). What he didn’t expect was the slap to his left cheek.

Slap...

Silence...

“Don’t you ever dare to insult my mom again!”

Wolfram didn’t know whether to be sad about saying all those lies or be happy that he proposed to him.

“Maou-sama, you just arrived to Shin Makoku and already proposing,” amused Cheri-sama, “No less, my son.”

“Wait! What?!” Yuuri was so lost and confused, it was absolutely adorable.

“The slap to the left cheek means that you want to take that person's hand in marriage,” explained Günter von Christ, Maou’s advisor.

“But he is a guy!”

“It does not matter here in Shin Makoku. For instance, in my past lives, the very first Maou was my mate,” said Murata Ken, the reincarnation of Sage.

“I will not marry him! I won’t! I want to cancel the engagement!”

Ouch, that hurt Wolfram. Although he would’ve understood if Yuuri wanted to cancel the engagement due to not knowing each other, he would’ve actually supported him. But that wasn’t the case, he wanted to cancel it because he was a guy.

“That cannot be arranged right now. In order to end the engagement you have to engaged for at least a year and in case if one of the parties find someone to whom they might be attracted,” said Cheri-sama. “If you were to not follow these traditions it might cause Your Majesty’s reputation to suffer and cause diplomatic issues since Wolfram does belong to von Bielefeld family.”

And thus was the beginning...


	2. Five Years Later...

It’s been five years, yet Yuuri never reciprocated Wolfram’s feelings nor did he cancel the engagement. Until one day...

As usual Wolfram woke up next to Yuuri, but Yuuri didn’t freak out anymore, kind of getting used to this after 5 years.

The day itself went as usual for both of them: Yuuri was stuck with Günter learning about Shin Makoku (still!) and signing documents, while Wolfram trained newcomers. 

Of course, they also went to their usual afternoon tea in their adoptive daughter’s, Greta, favorite rose garden.

“Wolfram, can we talk?” asked Yuuri.

“Sure,” answered Wolfram, clueless on what was about to happen. 

They walked deeper into garden, leaving Greta with one of the maids.

“Wolfram... I... I want...” Yuuri began babbling. 

“Just say it, Wimp!” Wolfram was getting impatient. He really wanted to go back to his daughter.

Yuuri sighed and said, “I would like to break off the engagement. There is this one girl from m Earth school whom I think I began developing feelings for.”

The moment those words escaped from those never kissed lips that Wolfram so much desired to taste he stopped breathing and his heart froze. He was shaking, not from rage, but rather from preventing tears to fall. 

Wolfram knew, no, more like felt that this day would come, nevertheless he held that little hope. Hope that sometimes, some of those accidental touches, brushes of hands, hugs, meant something more. Now Yuuri’s words shattered that last hope and his heart into pieces like broken glass. 

“Wolfram?” asked concerned Yuuri. 

“So you got tired of me too, huh?” Wolfram softly whispered. He felt as lifeless as a doll, absolutely nothing, no emotions, no feelings, no tears, nothing was left in him. Not only that, but his own mother treated him like a child, thinking that his is too young to understand love, and therefore thinking that his feelings were just an empty sound; and his brothers thought of him as an annoying brat. 

“Huh? Did you just say something?” asked Yuuri, oblivious to what he was doing to Wolfram. 

“No, Your Majesty, nothing that you should be concerned about,” said Wolfram, his voice emotionless, his eyes, without their usual glimmer, became dull. He silently bowed and left Yuuri with soft “as you wish”. 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri had been thinking about his relationship with Wolfram. He obviously held fond emotions for the blond beauty and sometimes heft something unidentifiable, yet he didn’t think that these emotions were the same as Wolfram’s. 

He decided to end their engagement because he found someone, a girl named Makoto, for whom he might have feelings. Decision came very quick to him, he didn’t even think twice about it.

Yuuri asked Wolfram to come with him so that they could have a private conversation away from Greta and everyone else’s praying ears. 

“Wolfram... I... I want...” he couldn’t bring himself to say those word, something felt wrong to him. 

“Just say it, Wimp!” yelled Wolfram all of a sudden. 

And that gave the necessary push. Yuuri sighed trying to ignore the feeling and said, “I want to break off the engagement. I think I like that one girl from my school on Earth.” 

In reality, it wasn't like he loved her to the point when he would dream about her, no, it was just a casual feeling.

Hair covered Wolfram’s eyes and silence hanged in the air, it was almost as if one could touch it.  

“Wolfram?” 

“...” whispered Wolfram softly, but Yuuri wasn’t able to catch it. 

“Huh? Did you just say something?” curiosity rose in Yuuri. 

“No, Your Majesty, nothing that you should be concerned about,” answered Wolfram and bowed. Then slowly adding, “As you wish.” 

Yuuri had never seen such a dead look on anyone;s face. And those beautiful emerald eyes dulled to the point that Yuuri couldn’t even see his reflections. He looked like a lifeless and soulless doll. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wolfram had no idea what he was doing, but all he knew is that he had to get away from there as fast as he could. So he gathered all the necessary stuff, went to stables, got his horse and took away. He already knew where he would go, after all just because he was mad didn’t change the fact that he always wanted to be ahead of the game. 

 

 

He didn’t realize that it was sunset already. By the time he found an inn to stay, the moon already shone above. The inn was in the village that he didn’t even know exists. He wore his hood so that no one would be able to recognize him as a mazoku.

Once he got his one-bed suit, he literally collapsed on his bed and all the tears that he held began pouring like raindrops on a stormy night, The scene of what happened flashed in front of his teary eyes and Yuuri’s burned his heart.

Soon after, unknowingly to him, he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri didn’t know what he was suppose to do. He just stood there, Wolfram’s lifeless face still in front of him. All of a sudden he heard Shinou’s voice behind him. 

“You are the idiot of all the idiots in this world.”

Yuuri looked at him with an enraged look, “I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Oh, really now? I thought that perhaps Wolfram wasn’t in the mood,” responded Shinou sarcastically. 

“Why are you even here to begin with?”

“Because I sensed that someone was repeating my mistakes.”

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?” Yuuri was seriously confused. 

“When I was still alive and well, I rejected the one that loved me the most and married the one I thought I had feelings for, but never actually did. By the time I realized my mistake, he disappeared. And the next time I saw him again, 1000 years had already passed,” finished Shinou. There was so much pain and longing in his words, Yuuri could literally feel the sadness. 

“But now that you did, it’s still kind of late since I can only partially feel you,” added a new voice.

“Murata!” shouted Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, I’m going to explain it to you only once. I loved, love, and will love only one person. It’s just something that comes with being mazoku. Our attraction to people we love is too strong even for our own likings.”

Yuuri was about to open his mouth, when a soldier from Wolfram’s squad ran in.

“My apologies for interrupting, Your Majesty, but His Excellency left stables not too long ago,” he reported. 

“What?! Which way is he heading?”

“My apologies Your Majesty, His Excellency is a fast rider, we weren’t able to track him.”

“What should we do now?” Wolfram panicked. Not only was he worried, but he also felt how guilt grew more and more.

“I knew that this would happen,” whispered Murata. 

“We do nothing.,” suggested Shinou.

“Huh?! Why?!”

“Isn’t this what you wanted all along? Isn’t you who desired to terminate the engagement so you could be free?”

“That’s true... but I did not wanted him to leave!”

“Neither did you take into account his feelings! I suggest that first you would sort your feelings, then think about what you will do and say once he comes back, or rather or rather if he comes back at all.”

 

 

The day after, Yuuri’s mother arrived to Shin Makoku. 

“Yuu-chan!” 

“Kaa-san!” Yuuri had no idea that his mom would suddenly come to Shin Makoku. 

“How are you, Yuu-chan?” 

“I’m well, how about you?”

“I’m good,” she answered then began looking around in hopes to find the blond head, “Eh? Where is Wolf-chan?”

Yuuri stayed silent while everyone were coming up with bunch of different ideas where that bastard could be. Of course, everyone, but Greta.

“That’s right, where is Papa Wolfram?”

Probably just being the brat he is, sits in his room and does nothing,” said Anissina von Karbelnikoff. Out of entire castle population, for some reasons, she hated Wolfram the most. 

Both Yuuri and his mom cringed at that. 

“Excuse you? How dare you talk shit about Papa Wolfram?!” bursted out Greta. She was already old enough to understand everything and most importantly her position as Maou’s daughter. 

“That’s enough!” suddenly shouted Conrad. “Yuuri-heika, what happened? One look at your face and I can tell that something serious has happened.” 

So Yuuri began explaining what happened and judging by everyone’s expression that was not what they had expected from Wolfram. 

Yet after the story Gwendal snorted, “It’s probably one of his usual tantrums.”

And now it was Cheri-sama who snapped, “Will you stop talking about him like that?! He is not a little kid, he is a nobleman just like all of you, and I must add that he is also a successor of the von Bielefield family, one of the most influential houses in Shin Makoku. Don’t you guys have any respect and honor? And how could you accuse him of throwing another tantrum after hearing this?” 

At first everyone were shocked at Cheri-sama’s burst, then at the fact that Wolfram was chosen to successor. And then shame washed over them. Cheri-sama and Yuuri felt the worst, since the were the one who cause Wolfram to snap. 

The first to break the silence filled with guilt was Conrad. “I think we should call Yozak. Because if we want to find Wolfram, we might need his help,” proposed Conrad. Everyone obviously agreed. How Conrad wished he could feel happy to see his lover again...

 

 

 

 

Wolfram woke up with a terrible headache. 

“ _ Where the hell am I?”  _ he thought. And then the memories flooded in his head.  _ “Well, I’ll just keep moving to the north I guess. I knew that buying that villa was a good idea.  _

Not too long ago, Wolfram anonymously purchased an isolated villa near mountains in the northern parts. For one, there was literally nothing in those parts so it was a perfect spot for vacation. He wanted to go there with Greta and Yuuri, to take a break from their duties so to speak. 

_ “Greta... I already missed her so much... I hope she wouldn’t be mad at me...”  _ bitterly thought Wolfram. 

He thanked the owner of the inn, giving her extra tips, and left. He predicted that by sunset he would be at villa. 

 

 

 

 

Soon after Yozak arrived, Yuuri, Günter, Gwendal, Yozak, and Conrad began looking for Wolfram trail, however he was too good at covering them, No matter what they did, everything was in vain. They spent an entire day looking and not finding. 

“Sorry, but I  don't think that we would be able to find him if His Excellency doesn’t want to be found.”

“Ahm!” someone coughed from behind.

“Shinou, Murata!” shouted surprised Yuuri.

“Actually we can find Wolfram. Shinou was able to connect to his maryoku,” explained Murata, intentionally ignoring Yuuri’s surprise shout. 

“What...?”

“Ano ne Shibuya, Wolfram is the descendant of Shinou, therefore they obviously have some kind of connection between each other.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

“Because it takes time, like lots of time,” answered Shinou, He sounded pretty exhausted,

“Okay, whatever. So which way do are we heading?” questioned Yozak.

“His maryoku is currently heading to the north.”

“Huh? North? But nothing is there that might belong to von Bielefield family,” amused Cheri-sama.

And then it hit Conrad, “I know what may be in there!”

“What?” asked Gwendal.

“The other day he asked me if I know an area where there aren’t many people and very peaceful and quiet. He explained that some time in the future he wants to take time off and relax with Greta and Yuuri. I recommended him northern parts, not only is it quiet, but also very beautiful.”

“You don’t really think he would actually purchase anything there, do you?”

“I think he actually might have. Not too long ago, I got a letter from his uncle that says that Wolfram asked to borrow a very serious amount of money,” revealed Cheri-sama.

Yuuri was dumbstruck. He did not expect Wolfram to go that far and most importantly he did not expect Wolfram to him so much.

“Yuu-chan! You better get him back! And the sooner the better!” decide his mom. “I love him! He is so sweet!”

“But he is a guy...” responded Yuuri half-heartely. 

“I’m very well aware of that, but let me tell you something you probably didn’t even give a thought,” announced his mom. That got everyone’s attention, so she continued, “During of his stays on Earth, Wolfram approached me. First, he apologized to me for all the bad thing he said about me when he first met you. Then we sat and talked, but all said, or rather asked, was ‘how does Yuu-chan feel? Does he want to return back to Earth? Did he fall in love?’, etc. Out of curiousity I asked that if, for example, you did fall in love with someone, what would he do? You want to know his response?” Everyone looked at her. “I quote him, ‘I would let him go and willingly break our engagement. How do humans say it? If you truly love someone, you would want to see them happy even if you are not the person that causes it, right?’ and guess what? He smiled a genuine smile, but at the same time of the most loving and sad smiles I ‘ve ever seen.”

Everyone gasped. For some reasons Yuuri felt tears in his eyes. He silently swore that he would do anything  to bring Wolfram back because after hearing this, he couldn’t keep denying the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be with Wolfram.

After everyone went to their respective rooms, Yuuri walked in his room, laid down, and looked to the side where the blond should be laying. Oh, how he missed Wolfram’s presence, his rose smell, and his warmth, He remembered his smile, his glittering emerald eyes, his voice, his everything. But then his mind flashed to that day when everything disappeared. He recalled those dull eyes, cold voice, expressionless face, in other words, he remembered the iced mask Wolfram wore that day. How he wished he could go back in time and tell him how much he meant to Yuuri. Perhaps that was the first time when Yuuri confessed to himself about his feeling toward Wolfram. Now all he had to do was find the blond and tell him those exact words.  

 

 

 

 

Wolfram arrived long after sunset. When he walked in, all the furniture was already in place and there was enough food in storage to last for about a month, if not too (when he planned his vacation, he paid some people  to deliver food and set up the furniture, of course it was done anonymously). 

At first Wolfram thought about going to sleep, however upon entering his room, he saw his violin and suddenly he got a strong desire to release his emotions. Art and music were always the best way for Wolfram to let them out. Thus he ended up at the backyard, midnight wind gracefully greeting him. 

He took out his violin and bow and when the bow gently touched the strings, Wolfram went back to the happy times of his stay at Blood Pledge Castle. He saw the first time he and Yuuri met, saw their adventures, every single day they spent together with their daughter, saw their fights and yelling. He saw the constant rejection from Yuuri every time the engagement would be brought up. And lastly he saw the very last rejection; he saw Yuuri breaking off the engagement. And once again, tears came upon the emerald pools, but that didn’t stop the Wolfram. He kept playing because he knew that he needed to release all of the remaining pain so he could finally let go of his feelings, once and for all. 

_ “I love you. Thank you for everything. Goodbye, Yuuri.” _

 

 

 

 

It took Yuuri a long time to fall asleep, but when he did, he regretted it. 

 

☆ Yuuri’s Dream ☆ 

 

Yuuri stood in the garden, confused about what was going on. He looked around, he had no idea where he was, all he understood was the fact that it was a nighttime. Suddenly, he heard someone’s violin, he followed the sound in hopes to find the person who plays those melancholic notes. Yuuri knows nothing about music. However, he felt like the person was opening their heart, stripping their soul. 

He kept walking and walking as if something wouldn’t let him find the person. He began running, he ran and ran and finally he saw the person. The person was a boy with familiar golden locks, with emerald pools filled with sad tears.

“Wolfram...” Yuuri quietly whispered. 

Few moments passed, he heard a very faint voice, Wolfram’s voice, whispering, “I love you. Thank you for everything. Goodbye, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri shot his eyes open. He slowly stood up, still shocked from what he saw and heard. And only after he felt that something wet fell on his hand did he realized that he was crying. The realization that if doesn’t find the blond soon he might never see him again, came upon him fast. 

 

 

The following morning, Yuuri woke the earlies he ever had before. He momentarily put his cloth on, washed himself, and ran into the dining room. Surprisingly, everyone was already there. 

“Good morning, Yuuri-heika,” greeted Günter.

“Morning. Are you guys ready?” Yuuri asked impatiently, especially after he saw that dream. 

“Wait! You want to start now? Yuuri-heika, do you seriously intend to look for that brat?” asked Anissina. 

“Ahm! I thought we established that no one would insult Wolfram again, especially in presence of his fiancée and his mom,” reminded Cheri-sama. 

“Anyway, after the breakfast, we gonna get our asses off the chairs and put them on saddles,” said Yozak. 

“Anissina, Yozak, Conrad, and Günter are going,” Yuuri said. Anissia was about to protest, when he added, “And that’s a direct order from Maou.” 

Nobody could say anything. All they did was nod their heads. 

 

 

The rode for two days, stopping only for eating, and even though for no longer than 30 minutes, and then they were riding again. By dust of their second day, they were knocking the villa’s door. 

“Yes? Who is it?” asked a voice behind door. 

“Someone you definitely know,” responded Yuuri. 

At that second, the door literally flew open. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Wolfram shouted angrily, fire visibly coming out of his hands. 

“Wolf...” Yuuri began, but was immediately cut off.

“Get out! Why can't you just leave me alone?!”

“See, I told you that he was a brat!” exclaimed Anissina. 

_ “What the hell is she saying?!” _ thought Yuuri. He was about to shout, but once again seeing that empty look on Wolfram’s beautiful features left him speechless.

“On the other hand, I can’t let Maou go, especially after he went all the way to come,” said Wolfram. Then with a threatening smile added, “But remember, you are on my territory, meaning that if anyone calls me anything disrespectful,” he glared at Anissina, “I swear you’ll regret it. Also, I will take it as a personal offense to von Bielefeld. family.”

“What can he do?” quietly whispered Anissina. What she wasn’t expecting however, was that Wolfram would hear her. 

“You seriously want to know what a successor of Shinou’s maryoku can do?” 

“Successor of Shinou’s maryoku?! You are baffling!” shouted Anissina. But the rest weren’t surprised.

“So you knew?” asked Gwendal. Anissina looked at him, shock written all over her face.

“Oh please, I know exactly how you guys found me. No offense to Yozak,” he looked at him, “but there was no way he could’ve found me. So the only way would be Shinou tracking me, although I didn’t really expect him to help you.” 

Everyone looked at Wolfram and everyone noticed the differences between this Wolfram and the old one, big difference. He was acting like a noble, a true and proud successor of von Bielefeld . family. 

“Please be my guests.” 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, Wolfram didn’t expect them to be here out of all places. 

_ “Why are they even here? I was hoping to be alone for a little bit longer and not be forced to see Yuuri! And why the hell Shinou told them about our connection?!” _

Wolfram was pissed beyond words, particularly after Anissina opened her mouths and said shit that she wasn’t supposed to say especially on his territory. 

But then he remembered Yuuri’s face and he wanted to cry again,  _ “I thought I let all the emotions go.”  _ However, he pulled himself together and called everyone down to eat dinner, since there were no servants he did everything by himself, even cooked.

 

 

Everyone, quite literally, looked like gaping fishes. They were all shocked not only by Wolfram’s housekeeping abilities, but culinary as well. 

After dinner, he cleaned everything by himself and served tea not long after. Emotions were overwhelming Wolfram since now Yuuri was sitting across him. 

He bid everyone a good night, it was after all past midnight, went to his room, took his violin and went to the garden. 

The moon was high in the sky, he didn’t know or rather didn’t care whether his guests would listen to him or not. He just knew that that was what he needed.

Wolfram opened the lid, took out his violin, and when the bow connected with violin, he was lost in the world of memories, emotions, and feelings. 

He didn’t know what he was playing, all he knew was that the notes were the reflection of his heart and soul. 

The gentle breeze carried the rose petals, engaging them in a slow dance. Then carefully adding the sakura petals and making them waltzing around Wolfram while his beautiful figure poured everything he felt. 

 

At the same moment, Yuuri, who had a hard time falling asleep, heard the violin from his dreams. He didn’t know how he knew it was the same, he just did. He instantaneously got up and ran down to the garden. He didn’t know where to go, yet his feet somehow carried him in the right direction.

Yuuri was scared, scared to hear the words he heard in his dream. So he ran as fast as he could so that he could catch Wolfram this time. 

The scene he stumbled upon was the one he would keep in his heart for the rest of his life. Wolfram strong figure looked so fragile and open at the same time. And by some unknown magic, the breeze enveloped Wolfram, engaging the petals of red hue in a dance and the moon shone upon his figure made a stage for him. Yuuri also saw tears running down the phosphorous face. He had never seen Wolfram cry, and now that he did, he wished to never see it again. 

Yuuri knew what these tears represented as well as he knew what the melody was about. In the future, he would say that that what caused him to ruin the breath-taking scene and hug Wolfram in a loving way, the one that can only be given by and to a true love. 

 

Wolfram suddenly felt a pair of arms behind him and felt something wet on his left shoulder. 

He was about to summon his fire, when he saw black locks he came to love. And then he heard the softest whisper ever, “I’m sorry... so sorry... Wolfram... please... I need you... I love you... so much... it hurts...”

As much as Wolfram pride shouted at him, screaming to pull away from Yuuri, he just couldn’t because his heart already gave in, and his body slowly relaxed into the hug. 

He felt tears in his eyes, “Yuuri, please, I’m begging you, tell me that this isn’t a lie! Because if you would ever say to me those words you said days ago, I wouldn’t be able to hold, I would break!” pleaded Wolfram.

Yuuri felt his heart shattering when heard those pleads coming from one of the strongest people. He spun Wolfram around and said,  “I promise you, Wolfram. I promise to never leave you, ever again! I swear on my life!” Once the words escaped Yuuri’s mouth, he saw the most beautiful smile and eyes full of life and happiness. 

Yuuri slowly touched Wolfram’s cheek and felt him slowly leaning into the touch, radiating pleasure and content, and shutting his eyes as if wants to forever remember that feeling and never let it go. 

Yuuri couldn’t hold himself anymore, he slowly leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Wolfram’s.

Wolfram’s eyes widened, however he soon began moving his lips to better position them. Shortly after they instinctively found the perfect position, Yuuri’s tongue began gently licking Wolfram’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Wolfram gladly gave him the access, thus began the game of domination. Tongues connecting with one another, in and out, and back in again. However the need of oxygen forced them to pull apart. 

“Yuuri...” Wolfram moaned feeling weakness in his legs. 

“Wolfram... that was... wow! Why didn’t I do it sooner?” he smacked himself. 

Wolfram hugged Yuuri tighter, “It’s okay, you did it and that what matters,” he murmured. 

“I love you, Wolfram,” he gently whispered then pushed Wolfram away. 

“Yuuri?” Wolfram asked unsecured.

“Sorry, but I feel like I have to do it again, before we move on,” Yuuri explained. He raised his hand and slapped Wolfram on the same cheek as when he first arrived to Shin Makoku. Yuuri then gently picked up Wolfram bridal style and said, “Let’s go my prince, you have to rest, tomorrow we are returning to the castle. And answer ‘no’ is not acceptable.”

Wolfram looked at him, “Only if you promise to bring Greta and I here again.” 

“Definitely!” Yuuri exclaimed. He kissed Wolfram once again and carried him to his bedroom. 

Of course Wolfram didn’t get any rest since Yuuri didn’t really leave Wolfram’s room until the next morning. And once he did, Yozak told him to be a little bit quieter the next time which resulted a very red Maou.

 

 

 

 

Once they returned, they officially announced their engagement for the first time. Cheri-sama, being Cheri-sama, decided to hold a ball to honor their engagement.

People from everywhere came. Of course the Ten Families were very shocked, however the announcement only increased their support of Yuuri especially from Lord von Bielefelt

Soon after Yuuri and Wolfram greeted their guests, they dismissed themselves and left to their bedroom. 

The moment they stepped into the room, their bodies pressed against one another, their tongues fighting, their hands touching everywhere so that they could feel the presence of one another.

“Wolfram, I love you, forever.”

“Me too, I love you, Yuuri, forever.”. 

 

** _The End_ **


End file.
